Teal Eyes Red Eyes
by AxMxzainyxfan
Summary: GaaraxOC SasukexOC  - No matter who you are, where you come from, or what you look like, no matter if you have Teal eyes or Red eyes, when you find someone worth holding on to, you should make sure they know it forever…
1. Chapter 1

Teal Eyes Red Eyes

Part One

"AYE!" Tess' loud shout caused the silence around her to shatter in noise as birds from the surrounding trees flew away in panic.

_(Clap…clap…clap...clap…)_

Tess looked over to see a girl simliar age to her smirking with her amethyst eyes showing amusement. A smile instantly spread across Tess face as she walked towards the 21 year old.

"Naomi!" Tess cried in joy as she went to wrap her arms around her best friend.

"Ah ah ah! Shower first!" Naomi said pointing to Tess, who was in fact, drenched in sweat. Tess smirked, eyeing the lake that sat to her right.

"How about a swim instead?"

"LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Naomi cried already ahead of Tess, sprinting towards the water.

"Hey no fair! I just finished training!" Tess laughed as she followed Naomi into the cool water. After a few minutes of splash fighting, Tess' laughter subsided to a smile.

"So what are you doing here in Konoha?" Tess asked as she sat on the bank of the lake, wringing her long hair out.

"It's Kashi' birthday in a few weeks time, though I might take a break from all the sand," Naomi said as she floated on her back.

"Well not ALL the sand," a masculine voice sounded behind Tess.

"GAARA!" Naomi launched herself out of the water, over Tess (drenching her again in the process) and latched onto the redhead, kissing him passionately.

Tess rolled her eyes as a small smile played on her lips.

"Good to see you again Lord Kazekage," Tess said with an informal bow, Gaara smiled (Naomi was still hugging him) and bowed slightly as well.

"So will you be staying here as well?" Tess asked walking over to the pair.

"No, I came along to make sure Naomi made it back safely," Gaara said looking at his girlfriend in a loving manor.

"Surly you're going to stay tonight though? I mean it's already sunset," Tess said nodding her head to the setting sun. Then realization hit her.

"Oh god it's sunset! Naruto's gonna kill me!" Tess said as she grabbed her bag and stuffed a hand deep into her pocket, retrieving a key, and throwing it to Naomi.

"You can stay at my house, I won't be there tonight, so make yourselves at home," Tess said as she pulled on a black singlet and an orange jacket.

"Where are you off to?" Naomi asked watching Tess hop around trying to get on her Ninja shoes.

"I promised Naruto that I'd take care of some files tonight while he went out with Hinata," Tess smirked slightly, knowing exactly WHY he wanted to go on a date tonight.

"Oh, well have fun then," Naomi said waving to Tess as she ran off.

"Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow morning for breakfast!"

"Ramen for breakfast!" Naomi cried.

"BLAME NARUTO!" Naomi smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly, that girl," Naomi smile faded as she though back over the past.

"Really, after all the hell Sasuke put her through I'm amazed she still smiles like that," Naomi said bitterly, remembering how the Uchiha left her and the village to join Orochimaru to kill his brother. In the end Sasuke had killed his brother, but had yet to return to the village much to Tess' dismay. Naomi was brought out of her thoughts when Gaara lifted her head to meet his teal eyes.

"Enough, I don't like seeing you depressed," Gaara said running a hand through her short black hair.

"Infact, I know just what will cheer you up,"

"What?" Naomi asked eagerly, Gaara took a step back and dug around in his pocket until he pulled something out.

"Naomi Claire Hatake, will you do me the honor of becoming Naomi No-Sabuto?" Gaara asked as he dropped to one knee, opening the box for Naomi to look at the ring inside. The ring had lots of diamonds crossing over each other, with a strip of sapphires and a strip of rubies crossing over each other.

"Oh Gaara! It's beautiful!" Naomi cried as tears formed in her eyes.

"So…will you?"

"YES! YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" Naomi cried as she tackled Gaara to the ground in kisses. After several minutes Naomi pulled away gasping for air.

"I love you," Naomi whispered, Gaara leaned up and kissed her again, running his tongue along the bottom of her lip.

"Not as much as I love you," Gaara said kissing her forehead softly whilst slipping the ring over her left ring finger.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's mansion…

Tess ran past Naruto who was waiting at the door with his arms crossed.

"You're late!"

"Sorry!" Tess said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck Nii-san," Naruto winked at her and rushed off in the direction of the Hyuga compound. Tess smiled and walked up to the Hokage's office. The day Naruto was given the title Hokage, she couldn't stop crying. She was so proud that her brother had his dream come true. Opening to the door to the office she sighed.

"Suuuuure, leave ME all the work," Tess sighed grumpily, looking at the massive piles of paperwork everywhere. Suddenly there was a pitter-patter on the window. Tess looked outside to see rain falling from light-clouded skies.

"Well would you look at that, Naomi must be happy," Tess smiled thinking of the blue skies that she'd been training in just an hour ago. Tess sighed and rolled up her sleeves.

"Better get started,"

3:30 am….

Light snores could be heard from Tess, who had passed out after FINALLY completing all the sheets of paper. Her arms were hanging down the sides of the chair and her head was tossed back, her hair had fallen out of its neat bun and cascaded all around her. The room was dark, lit only by the light of the full moon that shone through the window.

Yet even with the silence she noticed it nearly too late.

She woke instantly, flipping backwards over the chair and pushed herself out of the way just as a sword sliced through the chair. Tess activated her Toshido and searched the darkness for whoever had just tried to kill her. She lost control of her concentration, and Toshido faded instantly as she rolled out of the way of the sword again. She was at a disadvantage, the person had a sword, and she had nothing. All her weapons were in her backpack. As she searched the dimly lit room for the item she heard a rustle and a voice.

"Looking for this?" Tess looked up to see an arm hold her bag in the moonlight, the body still hidden with the shadows. But she didn't need light to know who this person was, the blood red sharingan eyes gave it all away. Tess couldn't bring herself to say his name, she couldn't bring herself to blink, and she couldn't bring herself to move. She was too afraid he'd disappear if she did. Yet as he walked into the moonlight allowing her to see him, she managed to stand and take a deep calming breath in.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice didn't squeak as she thought it would, instead it sounded almost harsh. When he didn't answer Tess walked over to flick on the lights, but as she reached her hand up another grasped hers. Tess looked up, into his red eyes.

Neither of them moved, Tess felt her heart hammering so hard she had thought the whole village could hear it.

"What?" Tess managed to say.

"So now I don't get a hello?" Tess winced slightly at his words.

"Not unless I see a different pair of eyes," Tess stared hard at him, and at first he did nothing, but after a few more seconds the red faded to reveal the onyx eyes she fell in love with.

"Was that so hard?" Tess asked taking her hand back and walking over to clear up the mess that he'd created.

"You didn't hold up your end," His voice sounded through the thick silence and Tess slammed down the pile of papers she was holding on to the desk.

"Well what did you expect Sasuke! That I'd say 'oh hi! Glad you're finally back after all these years! Come in have a seat!' Hell no! And besides that, you tried to run a SWORD through me! THAT'S NOT EXACTLY A NICE WAKE UP!" As much as Tess hated it, she felt tears start dripping down her face. She growled and turned away, furiously wiping at the wet liquid. Sasuke stayed silent as Tess finished picking up the pieces of paper, and turned the chair up the right way.

"Naruto really likes this chair…and he's gonna want to know what happened," Tess said softly. After a few minutes silence Sasuke spoke.

"Tell him that his best friend was keeping his sister from drooling," Tess looked up in shock to see Sasuke smile slightly.

"I've come home for good," Sasuke said taking a step forward, Tess couldn't help but smile as she walked around to stand in front of him.

"Well then, welcome home,"

NOTE:

Toshido – I made this up, it has to do with another story I wrote for a friend of mine, it's an eye technique that allows the user to see the faint outlines of people chakra, and allows her to concentrate on the weak places in a person's body (so it's sorta like a weaker version of Byakugan). Basically her irises go red with black and white swirls around her pupil….maybe I'll draw a picture of it if anyone's interested?

Author's note:

I know! It's pretty crappy! But it's one of the best things I've ever written (I think) and I wanted to share it with the Fanfic world, I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

From 4:00 am to 8:30 am Tess and Sasuke roamed the forests around Konoha, catching up on what had been happening.

"And so that's why Naomi's here," Tess finished.

"I see…well you know exactly what Naomi would tell you to do now that you've seen me?"

"Slap him Tessy! Slap him hard!" Tess laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

"So are you going to?" Sasuke asked looking at Tess and smirked, Tess smiled back.

"Not today," Tess took a deep breath and looked at the sky, suddenly her small smile dropped and she stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"I said I'd meet Naomi for breakfast at Ichiraku's," Tess said running a hand through her messy hair. Then she smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"Ready to say hello to everyone in Konoha?" Tess asked with a wide smile, Sasuke seemed to hesitate and sighed before giving a little smile.

"What have I got to lose?"

At Ichiraku's…

"A-Apparently y-your v-v-virginit-ty," Tess said laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks. Sasuke had been swarmed by a mob of Fangirls nearly the instant he walked into the main street of Konoha.

"THERE YOU ARE! What the hell took you so lo-," Naomi stopped when she saw who was standing next to Tess.

"Oh dear sweet baby Jesus," Naomi said without blinking.

"Hi….Naomi," Sasuke said backing away just slightly.

"KE-KUN!" Naomi launched herself at Sasuke with a bear hug, then took a step back and slapped him across the face. HARD.

"Okay, everything is all good," Naomi said smiling before instantly turning to Tess.

"Gaara's going to be staying a few more days, we don't want to be separated after what's just happened," Naomi said with a huge smile on her face. Tess and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE PEGNANT!" Tess cried shaking slightly.

"NO you idiot! I'm engaged!" Naomi held up her left hand showing Tess the ring.

"Woaaaaah,"

"*sigh* If only you're brain was as big as your boobs," Naomi said smirking slightly, as both Tess and Sasuke flushed crimson.

"Wh-what…?" Sasuke asked aghast that Naomi would mention something like that so outright. (He HAS been gone for 8 years)

"Thaaaaaaat's right Ke-kun! Our Tessy here is a big F sized cup!" Naomi said slinging an arm around Tess' shoulders.

"Woah, you seem to have some nasty sunburn Tessy!" Naomi said pointing to Tess' bright red face. Tess zipped up her orange jacket before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can we PLEASE get something to eat? I didn't have any dinner," Tess stated walking into Ichiraku's, followed by Sasuke and Naomi. Just before the last two entered, Naomi grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled his face close to hers.

"If you EVER leave her for a stupid cause again, I will make sure that you NEVER get a chance to fulfill that cause….It's great to have you back Ke-kun!" Naomi had said the first part so darkly that it made Sasuke turn even PALER.

"G-Good to be back,"

The three of them spent all morning together, mainly talking about Naomi's wedding that will be coming, but also about political matters. (Not that Naomi paid much attention to THAT part) By lunch time Sasuke, Tess and Naomi had (re)visited all their friends/comrades and were now seated in a BBQ house. (Dunno what else to call it)

Tess had just finished her food when a Jonin walked in looking for her.

"Excuse me Captain, may I have a word?" Tess nodded and walked outside with the Jonin.

"Captain?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, sensei is an ANBU Captain, and one of the best there is," Naomi said pausing to inhale more meat, something else that had changed about Naomi since Sasuke had last seen her. She was no longer a veg-a-head.

"She became a Chunin no less than three months after you left, Jonin eight months after that, ANBU not long after that then ANBU Captain; she's just your average ninja," Not five seconds after Naomi finished her sentence did Tess appear at the end of the table.

"Sorry to leave you guys like this but I have an important mission-,"

"That Naruto said only YOU could be trusted with and have to go right now and won't be back until later," Naomi said finishing her sentence, Tess smiled and hugged Naomi.

"Hey hey, don't die you hear, I need you as my maid of honor," Naomi said patting Tess' head.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Go and visit Naruto, I'm sure you've avoided the reunion long enough," Tess said giving him a half smile before she was gone again. Naomi yawned and stretched,

"Hm…I wonder what rank the mission is…," Naomi thought out loud.

"What's your guess?" Sasuke asked leaning on his hand,

"Well my guess is that it's another S-Rank, she always says that speech when she's got one of those,"

"ANOTHER S-rank?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Yeah, she's done so many S-ranks I've given up counting," Naomi said standing,

"Well I'm off to go see Gaara, and you, where are you going?"

"To see Naruto," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Good Ke-kun, I'll see you later," Naomi said patting his head before leaving.

"Guess it's time to go…,"

/\\\

Tess stood atop the Hokage Mountain, her black ANBU coat's hood was down and her mask was hanging on the side of her head as she waited for her team. One by one they arrived; the last one to arrive was…

"Geez Sai, rocks move faster than you…and they don't even move!" Tess joked,

"Sorry, Sorry, I had some things to take care of," Sai said smiling as he pulled his ANBU coat on.

"Alright, sound off," Tess said as she closed her eyes and listened to the men as they spoke.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"Four,"

"Five,"

"Six,"

"Seven,"

"Eight,"

"Nine,"

"Ten," Sai said last, Tess opened her eyes and smiled before looking them all in the eye with dead seriousness.

"Throughout this mission we will be in danger, and I need you to follow my orders swiftly and without complaint. We do things my way or we come straight back to the village, even if I have to drag ALL of you, comprenday?"

"Yes ma'am," They all answered.

"Good, if at any point I say that you get out of there, you get the HELL out, I expect you to value my word, that no one will die, and none one will get left behind. Now let's go," Tess pulled her mask over her face and pulled up her hood before jumping over the edge of the mountain and roof-hopping towards the gates of Konoha. Every now and then she would hear the good luck cries from the people she knew. They all knew her mask, it was hard to miss. Her mask was of a fox grinning, with three whiskers either side its mouth. Buuut the real reason it was hard to miss was because it was bright orange. After a few more minutes Tess and her team were out in the woods, moving rapidly.

/\\\\\

Naruto sat in his office madly scribbling away on some papers when a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto called not looking up as the door opened.

"What is it you need?" Naruto asked partially annoyed, his sister had left half of the pile of work to him and it was due in a few minutes.

"Can't I see my best friend again?" Naruto paused in his work as his head flashed up to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame.

"…eh?" Naruto stared at him for a second before rubbing his eyes and looking back.

"Woah, you're really here~!" Naruto cried jumping over his desk to meet Sasuke in the middle of his office.

"Hey hey! I'm as tall as you are now!" Naruto said smiling that foxy smile of his.

"So you are, Mr. Hokage," Sasuke said grinning at him, Naruto smiled even wider before holding out his hand.

"Welcome back Sasuke," Sasuke took Naruto's hand and smile.

"Good to be back," Their happy little bubble was broken when Sakura entered the room.

"Naruto! Those papers were meant to be handed in ten minutes ag-…. ….SASUKE!"

"Hi…Sakura," Sasuke said unsure as to what would happen with the pink girl.

"Y-You're back!" Sakura cried as she gave him a quick hug, well at least quicker than what Sasuke would have thought. When she pulled away she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, that's when Sasuke noticed the ring on her finger.

"You're…married?" Sasuke asked astonished, Sakura smiled and held up her left hand again. On her finger was a silver ring with a pink gemstone shaped as a small cherry blossom with a diamond in the middle.

"Mhmm! I kept my maiden name because Lee said that Mrs. Sakura Lee wasn't as 'youthful' as Sakura Haruno," Sakura said with a small smile.

"Congratulations," Sasuke said returning the smile.

Meanwhile…

Naomi was fidgety, and it was driving her insane.

'I've missed something….I don't know what but there is something I should have noticed…' Naomi contemplated in her mind as she walked back to Tess' apartment.

When a huge crack of thunder sounded Naomi looked up startled. She had been son busy thinking that she hadn't noticed that she was getting so peeved off that the weather was changing.

"Oops…," Naomi said dully as she sighed. She had to calm down or a bad storm would start, and if Tess got stuck in it she'd be spewing fireballs.

'But I can't help it! Something has been missed…and _nothing_ gets passed me,' Naomi thought bitterly as the wind started to pick up.

"Naomi!" Naomi turned to see her favorite red head.

"Gaara," Naomi smiled as he took her hand before leaning down slightly and placing a soft kiss of her lips.

"I've missed you," Gaara said pulling her into a hug.

"Well we have the WHOLE afternoon together!" Naomi said smiling as got an idea.

"Hey! I know! Let's go to that café on the west side of the village!" Naomi said pulling Gaara that way.

"You mean the café that has-,"

"DDR!" Naomi cried happily.

(Tess: Would they even HAVE DDR in Konoha?

Naomi: It's Japan Tess, of course they will)

Naomi and Gaara spent the whole afternoon together, and all too soon it was night-time.

"Sleep well, my love," Gaara said pulling the covers over them. Naomi snuggled into his chest and breathed deeply, falling into the land of slumber.

But Naomi's sleep was not peaceful. Her mind was being stretched and squashed as it placed together names and faces, flashes of the past whirled through her head. Then flashes of the future featured in the front of her mind.

/~*~\

"NGH!" Tess fell to her knees whilst looking up at somebody with a pained and betrayed expression.

"HOW COULD Y-," Tess was cut off, literally, as her head was severed from her body. Naomi tried to scream but it was trapped in her throat as she watched her best friends head roll towards her. It stopped right infront of Naomi, Tess' face looking up, blood pooling around her head. Naomi felt sick as the smell of the blood filled her nostrils.

"No!" Naomi heard a strained voice and looked over to see Sai as he charged forward at the mystery man.

"Sai! DON'T!" But Naomi's voice couldn't be heard by the people. She couldn't be seen, smelled, touched, she couldn't even be sensed. So as her voice was lost to the wind, she watched Sai be cut in half. His torso falling to the ground and he legs still running for a few seconds before that too fell limp against the ground. Naomi watched terrified as the mystery man slaughtered person by person on Tess' team. Naomi counted as each body before and after they thudded to the ground.

"S-seven….eight…n-nine," Naomi voice cracked. Of the ten people on Tess' team, nine died, not including Tess.

"So where is the last one…?" Then Naomi froze, the mystery man was wearing an ANBU mask, it was one of Tess specially designed masks. Everytime she had a mission she'd use different materials, different patterns and symbols. Naomi had learned them all being her best and closest friend. This mask was number eight, subsection wood.

'Subsection wood was Tess' current mission!' Naomi thought wildly, her friend was going to die soon! Then just when Naomi thought it couldn't get any worse, ANBU number 8 lifted up his mask. To reveal grey, white hair, a horribly disfigured face, and the classic round glasses of Kabuto Yakushi.

\~*~/

"AAAH!" Naomi finally was aloud to leave the vision, and as soon as she'd taken a breath she had screamed bloody murder.

"NAOMI! It's okay! NAOMI COME BACK TO ME! BREATH! BREATH AND COME BACK!" Naomi was pulled into a muscled chest, and after taking numerous deep breaths she looked up into Gaara's worried face.

"G-Gaara-," Naomi choked as tears started rolling down her face.

"Shh, don't speak,"

"N-No! It's was a-a,"

"A vision, I know, shh, it's alright,"

"TESS IS GOING TO DIE!" Naomi cried as tears cascaded down her face.

"What do you want to do?" Gaara asked calmly stoking her back.

"N-N-Nar-ru-t-t-to," Naomi sobbed out. Gaara nodded and pulled on a singlet and coat before wrapping Naomi in a blanket and jumping out the window. In no time at all they had made it to the Hokage Mansion.

"Gaara? NAOMI! What's wrong?" Sakura cried as Gaara walked in soaking wet. Naomi's up set emotions had caused a large thunderstorm and it was soaking wet outside.

"We need to get to Naruto, NOW!" Gaara said, Sakura nodded and led the way to Naruto's office.

"Naruto I'm coming in!"

"Okay," The three entered to see Sasuke and Naruto conversing happily, but that stopped when they saw Naomi and Gaara.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked standing immediately. Gaara placed Naomi on a nearby couch and she sniffled.

"Do you want me to?" Gaara murmured softly. Naomi shook her head no before looking up at Naruto.

"ANBU number 8 on Tess' team is actually Kabuto Yakushi," Naruto hissed and Sasuke growled.

"What does HE want?" Sasuke asked glaring at the ground.

"He wants to kill Tess,"

Author's Note:

Dun dun duuuuuuun

And yes I know Sasuke is a little OCC…..deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

"Wh-What?" Naruto stared at Naomi in shock, and Naomi stared back with a heavy force behind her puffy eyes.

"He wants to kill Tess, I'm not sure what else he's going to do but that's what I saw," Naomi said as she looked down, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. Naruto fell heavily into his chair, gritting his teeth as he leaned his forehead on his hand. Sasuke looked outside, the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to shine as people started on their daily activities.

"Is there anyway we can stop it?" Sasuke asked looking to Naomi.

"Th-There is a chance that what I see won't happen, but I'm not sure how, or when it will happen, or how to stop it," As everyone sat in silence trying to figure out what they should do, someone ran through the door.

"Lord Hokage! I have urgent news!" It was Izumo.

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking up at him.

"Unit 367, your sister's Unit, has returned, all have been accounted for except your sister, the child, and ANBU number 8," Izumo said calmly, almost confirming Naomi's vision of the betrayal of number 8. Naruto slammed a hand down on his desk.

"Of course she wasn't going to let them stay with her," He muttered to himself.

"Where is the squad and how is their condition?" Sakura asked,

"The hospital, all have been injured, with varying degrees of severity, but all are alive,"

"We'll give them half an hour, and then we're going to need a report," Naruto said with authority.

"Yes sir," Izumo said bowing before turning and walking out the office. Everyone was quite for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke.

"Child?"

"Yes, long story short this child is the last one of her clan, they were all killed off a few weeks ago," Sakura said sighing; Sasuke flinched slightly in remembrance of his own clan.

"Why did you send your Ninja after a mere child, does she have a special Kekkei genki?"

Gaara asked Naruto, who was chewing on his thumb. Naruto looked up at Gaara then sighed.

"The child's name is Hotaru…Uzumaki Hotaru," Everyone in the room silently gasped.

"She's seven years old, and is one of Tess and my cousins," Naruto said looking down.

"Then, you have an entire clan Naruto! You and Tess have a family-," Naomi's happy speaking was cut of when she remembered Sakura's words.

"…_this child is the last one of her clan; they were all killed off a few weeks ago,"_

"Oh my god," Naomi silently cursed herself for being so happy.

"So you, Tess and this child are the last of your family," Sasuke said saying it out loud so he could make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes," Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

"It was about two months ago when Tess came in with the good news…

(Flash back starts now

Tess: *puts on flashback glasses*

Naomi: What the HELL are you doing?

Tess: We're going into flashback mode

Naomi: *slaps forehead*)

"Naruto! NARUTO! Guess what!" Tess cried as she burst through the door into the Hokage's office. Naruto woke up startled, ink on the side of his face.

"Wh-what? What is it!" Tess sighed before closing the door behind her and walking in farther with a sheet of paper.

"I just found out! We have relatives that are alive!"

"Wh-what?" Naruto cried standing and walking to her.

"Yeah! W-We have an entire clan! A-And our mother…she may be alive!" Tess cried happily as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Our mo-mother?" Naruto asked stunned, Tess nodded vigorously, before being scooped up in a hug by Naruto.

"AWESOME!"

(End FB

Tess: *takes off flashback glasses*

Naomi: *mutters* Bloody nut)

"I sent Sakura and Sai to go and check, in case it was a trap," Naruto said looking down, his throat hurting as tears threatened to spill. So Sakura finished for him,

"The entire compound was destroyed, everyone was killed and it seems that the child was the only one who survived,"

"W-We've been searching for leads every since, and a few days ago, T-Tess found one," Naruto said, his voice cracking a few times.

"I couldn't stop her when she said she wanted to go, so I did a bit of research and then sent her and her Unit off yesterday," Naruto finished, before slamming his fist on the table.

"Now she's probably out there somewhere, fearing for her life, all because of me," Naruto growled clenching his fist even harder.

"No," Sasuke's voice broke he eerie quiet in the room.

"I know I have barely been here, but if I know Tess then I know that she'll be doing everything she can to get back safely with this child, and she won't be fearing for her life and that it wouldn't have mattered whether or not you said she couldn't go, because she would have gone with or without your say so," Sasuke said with a tone that only Naomi picked up.

'He's trying…to convince himself that she's alright,' Naomi thought as her eyes widened in wonder as she stared hard at Sasuke. Then it clicked.

"You…still love her, don't you?" Naomi's soft voice stopped everyone else's happy moment of trying to pick each other up.

"What?" Sasuke asked blinking at Naomi, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"You're still in love with her?" Naomi said with more force this time as she nearly smiled. She had seen that flash of surprise in his eye when she had first said it, and she'd seen the defensive layer that had been lain when she'd voiced her opinion the second time.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Sasuke, who had a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

"Uh, can you repeat the question?" Sasuke asked blinking a few times. Naomi smirked.

"It's no longer a question, you love Uzumaki Tess,"

"Sasuke-teme! You've been home how long and you've already got your sights set on a girl! And my sister no-less!" Naruto hollered capturing Sasuke in a headlock.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said, a crimson blush appearing across his nose.

"Gee Sasuke, I know you want to revive the Uchiha clan, but I'm sure you don't need to do it right away!" Sakura giggled, throwing her insult in. Everyone laughed as they tried to bring the mood up a bit. As the former team continued to bother Sasuke, Naomi snuggled closer to Gaara.

"She'll be okay," Gaara muttered into his fiancé's ear, nibbling on it a little.

"I know she will be, after all, she promised she'd be my best man," Naomi sighed as a stray tear escaped her eye.

"Alright! It's settled, we need to save Tess so Sasuke-teme can propose to her!" Naruto shouted excited.

"WHAT! I only said I really like her! I never said I wanna marry her!" Sasuke cried getting defensive.

"Oh? So my baby sister isn't good enough for you?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke.

"Wha-NO! She's the most perfect thing in my life but-,"

"Then we need to go ring shopping!" Naruto cried excited again in a mili-second.

"Hey Naruto! You're gonna be an Uncle!" Sakura cried laughing, and as Naruto and Sakura left to go to the hospital they discussed plans.

"So they should probably live in the Uchiha compound,"

"Nah, I'll make them a better love nest, I AM Hokage after all!"

"STOP RUNNING MY LIFE!" Sasuke cried running down the hall after his team mates, leaving Gaara and Naomi chuckling in Naruto's office.

"So…you feel like giving Kankuro and Temari some nephews and nieces?" Gaara asked nibbling on her ear again.

"Mmmm, some little Kazekages running around doesn't sound too bad," Naomi said in thought before turning and capturing Gaara's lips as her own.

"Tess…had…better hurry…and get back…..or I might….have to…get….married…without…her…," Naomi murmured between kisses.

"Mm," Gaara grunted as he pulled Naomi into his lap and encircled her waist. After a few more minutes they pulled back for air, well, as far back as one can go without removing their foreheads from each other.

Author's Note:

Dun dun duuuuuun…..i don't really have anything to say?


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

To say the least they were shocked.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Naomi and Gaara were all at the hospital interview and gathering reports from the Unit of 367. They were all in the same room, and were talking and laughing together. Even though they were battered and tired they were…excited to say the least.

"Sai, what's going on?" Naruto asked confused at the cheerfulness of the room.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked, waving and smiling when he saw Naomi. Naruto sat down on a stool that was next to Sai's hospital bed, leaving everyone else to stand.

"I mean, my sister isn't with you, and neither is member number eight or the mission objective," Naruto said sternly, slipping into 'Hokage mode'. Naomi's eyes widened at the seriousness of his voice and eyes, it was rather off putting to see Naruto Uzumaki with a dead serious face.

"Member number eight was an imposter, he was actually-,"

"Kabuto, we know already! Where's Tess?" Naruto asked getting frustrated easily.

"You mean…she's not in the village?" Sai asked, turning dead serious as well. Suddenly the room went quiet, all the members turned to Sai and Naruto.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be asking!" Naruto said in annoyance.

"When did you see her last?" Sakura asked placing a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We were only ten minutes away from the village, we were all injured so she said she'd run ahead and tell the gate guards to bring the medics,"

"But Izumo said he never saw her," Sakura stated frowning; looking over to Izumo and Kotetsu they looked confused as Naomi felt.

"We didn't see her, we didn't see anybody that day until this Unit," Kotetsu said looking to Izumo, who nodded.

"So something happened to her and the child between the time she set off and the time that you lot arrived," Naruto said thinking, but Naomi saw the fog of confusion cloud over in Sai's mind when Naruto said 'her and the child'.

"Sai…you did get the child….didn't you?" Naomi asked looking directly at Sai, who looked back with worried eyes.

"Yes," Sai's voice was dripping with insecurity.

"Okay, let's try starting from the beginning, what the hell happened?"

"To put it simply, we were on our way when Tess stopped us abruptly, that's when she revealed Kabuto as member number eight, she made short work of him and we were on our way. We arrived at the hide out and we split into groups, searching through until Tess ordered us out, she came out last saying that she'd used a summoning jutsu to take the child to Myouboku Mountain so that she would be safe until a later time when we were back at the village, she traveled with us and then said she'd go ahead to the village…and that's the last we saw of her smiling face," Sai finished. Naomi almost smirked when she saw the jealous streak flash through Sasuke's eyes.

'He doesn't know that when Sai said smiling…he ment her mask,' Naomi thought to herself amused, until Gaara spoke.

"So how come you're all at the hospital battered and some barely conscious? How did that happen?" Gaara asked nodding his head towards a few of the members that their eyelids half shut.

"Well Kazekage-sama, we were on an S-Ranked mission in enemy territory, we came across a fair amount of traps and guards, and they were a lot stronger than what we anticipated," Said stated, everyone in the room was silent with their thoughts.

"SHIT!" Naomi's loud cuss echoed as she slammed her fist into the wall, she made everyone except Gaara jump.

"What! What is it!" Naruto asked, looking at her with wide eyes, having lost his serious composure.

"Think, the group is in a bad shape, in a bad place, they suddenly get called out, Tess comes out last saying she's taken care of the kid, then on the way back here she disappears," Naomi said as her fist clenched even tighter.

"…She didn't actually get the child," Sakura said as her eyes steadily grew wider.

"She sent everyone away," Sasuke said breathlessly.

"AND WENT BACK BY HERSELF!" Naruto roared standing up, now as angry as Naomi.

"Oh my GOD! I'm going to KILL that woman!" Naomi cried pressing her hands to the side of her head.

"WHY would she do that?" Sasuke asked, his voice a little rougher than usual.

"Because she didn't want any of us to get killed," Sai said clenching the bed sheets.

"W-we gotta go after her!" Naruto said almost desperately, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," a voice sounded from the door. Everyone looked over to see Tsunade.

"Granny! Whaddya mean?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. Tsunade silently stepped aside to reveal the subject topic herself. Despite her left forearm in a cast and sling, and multiple scratches and bruises she was fine.

"Tess!" Naruto cried running over and hugging her around the neck.

"Ow, yes hello to you too," Tess said patting his back with her free hand. Naruto pulled away and stared hard at her, then raising a hand to point at her he started yelling.

"YOU ARE THE MOST STUPID, SELFISH AND-," Naruto's rant stopped when he noticed what was clinging to Tess' pants.

"Is that…,"

"This is Hotaru Uzumaki," Tess smiled placing a hand on the seven-year-old's shoulder and pushed her forward slightly. The small girl's head reached Tess' waist, had auburn hair, the same as Tess', and had light sea blue eyes. Hotaru's bottom lip trembled slightly, before she twisted around and hid her face in Tess' leg again. Naomi gave out a soft 'aww' before whacking Naruto over the head.

"Owww…what was that for?" Naruto grumbled rubbing his head as he looked back at Naomi.

"You scared her," Naomi said crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto rolled his eyes before squatting down and smiling at Hotaru.

"Hey there! I'm your cousin Naruto, Believe it," He said holding his hand out. Hotaru looked over at his hand before looking up at Tess.

"Go on, he won't bite," Tess said patting Hotaru's head. The small girl looked back at Naruto's hand before timidly reaching out her own. Hotaru's hand brushed against Naruto's and quick as lighting he lifted her into the air. To this Hotaru let out a small squeal of pleasure.

"Naruto!" She laughed hugging his neck. Tess smiled and leaned against the door frame, Tsunade standing behind with a small smile of her own. Naomi's bottom lip quivered as she looked up at Gaara.

"I want ooooone," She said batting her eyelashes at Gaara, who simply pulled her in for a quick kiss before resting his head against the top of hers.

"Soon," He muttered so that only she could hear. Naomi let out a giggle before snuggling into Gaara's chest.

'The vision was proven wrong…thank goodness,' Naomi thought to herself as she sighed in happiness.

/Several Weeks Later\\

"So what do we do with the little monster?"

"Naruto! She's your cousin!" Tess snapped as she clipped Naruto over the head.

"But look what she did to my office!" Naruto cried as he and Tess stood and the door to his office. Paper was strewn everywhere, books were all over the floor, the desk had been backed up against a wall with a sheet draped over it to form a cubby, and ink was splashed against the majority of objects in the room.

"I know! I'm thinking alright!" Tess snapped as she walked into the room and tipped Naruto's chair right side up and sat down.

"Well think faster! I'm going to go see if Sakura managed to get her to sleep," Naruto said as he walked out the office. Tess heaved a great sigh before leaning her forehead into her hand.

"Just send her to the Academy," Naomi's voice sounded out, Tess rubbed her temples as she looked over at Naomi.

"Can't, she's only seven, they don't start enrolling kids until they're at LEAST nine years old now," Tess sighed deeply.

"Well that's stupid! I mean, didn't Itachi graduate the academy at like….seven?" Naomi said leaning against the doorframe. Tess stood and walked over to the window, opening it before she leaned her head out.

"Which is exactly why they don't enroll them until they are nine," Tess said almost bitterly, Naomi looked away thinking of how Itachi had become very strong at such a young age, it had caused many problems for the village…for Sasuke.

"Besides that reason, we are living in a time of peace. There is no Ninja war and children aren't required to play the part of 'soldier', there is no reason to start training young kids, that should be playing outside, how to kill someone like your life depends on it," Tess muttered looking out to the horizon. Naomi rolled her eyes,

"I'll take her off your hands," Naomi said after a minute.

"What?"

"I said, I can take care of her, I'll be around here for a while, so I can take care of Hotaru,"

"But Naomi-,"

"No buts! Think of this as training for me in later years," Naomi said with a smile before turning around to leave.

"I'll tell Naruto and you two can come and see her whenever you can," Naomi said over her shoulder as she walked off down the hall.

"I owe you!" Tess shouted after her.

"Damn right you do!" Was her answer from somewhere down the hall. Tess chuckled before turning to lean against the windowsill.

"Woah…looks like a hurricane came through here,"

Tess looked over to see Sasuke looking around the room, a small glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yep, Hurricane Hotaru," Tess sighed piling some books into her arms before walking over to the bookcase and stacking them back up. Hearing a shuffle of papers Tess looked over to see Sasuke gathering all of the pieces of paper together. The two worked in silence for a long time, completely cleaning the office. Tess was finishing up with the bookcase when Sasuke broke the silence.

"So…what have you been up to? Haven't been able to talk to you much," Sasuke muttered the last part, but Tess heard it well enough.

"Well having Hotaru around means using two eyes and both hands, and when I wasn't taking care of her I've been on missions or running errands for Naruto, I also had to-," Tess was silenced as Sasuke turned her around and kissed her.

"Did you always talk this much?" He murmured against her lips before kissing her again, only to be shoved off. Sasuke stared at Tess for a second, before ducking as a book was thrown at his head.

"You are _unbelievable_!" Tess screeched before throwing another book at him, unfortunately for Sasuke he wasn't paying attention, and the book hit him square in the forehead, making his head spin and stars explode infront of his eyes.

"What?" He asked shaking his head to see straight again.

"You've only been here for a few weeks, and already you're trying to kiss me again!" Tess cried in anger, throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on. Sasuke dodged and ducked the majority of the stuff, but every now and again something would hit him.

"You think you can just come back and everything is the way it was before! Well sorry to burst your bubble but that's not how it works! You can't just waltz back and pretend nothing happened! Because things did happen, and…a-and…," By this time Tess' voice started to crack and squeak as she tried to hold back tears…she was also out of objects the throw so Sasuke slowly moved towards her.

"I-It's not fair,"

"Tess I didn't want to-,"

"Oh don't lie to me; you knew what you were getting yourself into, who you were assigning yourself to,"

"Yeah but I never meant to hurt you!" Sasuke tried desperately, grabbing onto her arms and looking at her.

"But you did…and you can't just come back and think I still like you like I used to," Tess stated before twisting out of Sasuke's grip and walking out of the now messy office.

"Well…._that_ went well,"

"Shut up Naomi," Sasuke sighed turning to see Naomi perched on the windowsill, Hotaru stuck to her back. Sasuke's eyes flashed for a second as he looked at Hotaru.

"Tess didn't look very happy," Hotaru stated as Naomi helped her down into the office.

"She made a bigger mess than me!" she exclaimed looking around the thrashed office.

"She sure did," Naomi said looking around the office. Hotaru poked around for a few minutes before turning to Sasuke.

"What are you still doing here?" Hotaru stated placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke looked at her before pointing to himself.

"Yes you! You love her, you should be going to say sorry," Hotaru stated as if he were an idiot.

"Well it's not that simple-,"

"Yes it is! You go and say sorry, I'll go and tell Naruto that I'll be staying with him because when Uncle Jo and Aunt Kayla fight Uncle Jo says sorry then they kiss and go and jump on the bed together, mummy said I shouldn't watch when to old people jump on the bed cos its not like when kids jump on the bed, I asked her how it was different but she just said I wasn't old enough to know yet," Hotaru rambled on, and Naomi started laughing hysterically, as Sasuke's face turned a scarlet colour.

"Okay, so good luck! Oh and flowers always make girls forgive you more better," Hotaru said nodding before waving and running out the door. Everything was silent for a few seconds before Naomi laughed again.

"Get in there Ke-Kun," Naomi managed to get out between laughing.

"Oh shut up," Sasuke said turning away. Naomi laughed for a few more minutes before calming down and turning to Sasuke.

"She'll forgive you Ke-kun,"

"But how do you know?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Because! She didn't take three to five steps OR throw in a tic tac sized insult! So everything will be all good," Naomi said as if that answered everything. Sasuke shook his head before walking out the door muttering something about 'strange females'.

"And Ke-kun! She won't be in the kitchen!" Naomi cried after him. Naomi sighed looking around the office before chuckling.

"Jumping on the bed…"

Author's Note:

Hehehe….jumping on the bed ^^


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

Naomi woke bright and early the next morning, and as soon as she had had breakfast she was out looking for Tess. After much searching Naomi had found the girl in Naruto's Office in the Hokage building madly filling out piece of paper.

"Morning sunshine," Naomi called as she walked in.

"Hey Naomi," Tess said pausing to look up and smile. Her eyes were red and she had bags under them, her hair was disheveled and she was in yesterday's clothes. This brought a smirk to Naomi's face.

"So…did you have fun last night?" Naomi asked leaning against the window.

"No…I went out for a walk then came back here to clean up," Tess said frowning.

"Tess, I have the files you asked for," Sakura stated as she walked in placing a large pile of files on Naruto's desk. Looking around Sakura smiled and nodded to Naomi, acknowledging her presence.

"What's going on? I thought _Naruto_ was Hokage?" Naomi asked chuckling.

"He is, but he's out for an important meeting today," Tess looked up at Sakura and they both giggled, to which Naomi raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Okay, what plan have I been left out of?" Naomi asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll have to wait to find out like everybody else," Sakura said smiling as she took a few files from Tess and left.

"Seriously! THAT'S what you've been doing all night? Doing work and cleaning!"

"Yep,"

"No one came looking for you?"

"Nope,"

"Oh I'm going to kill him," Naomi seethed curling her hands into a tightly clenched fist.

"Oh, well one person did, and we settled on an agreement," Tess said finishing off a piece of paper before looking at Naomi.

"Really!" Naomi asked excited, now they were getting somewhere.

"Yeah, Genma asked if he could have to week off because his wife just had a baby, and we came to the agreement that he could as long as Kotetsu and Izumo did his work for him," Tess stated opening the next file. Naomi smile, shoulders and head dropped as she gave a long exasperated sigh.

"Tess, I just put Hotaru to sleep, she asked if we could go to the park after that," Sasuke said popping his head through the door.

"Okay thanks, oh! Sasuke came last night as well, he agreed to take care of Hotaru whenever I can't," Tess said smiling innocently up at Naomi, who just rolled her eyes.

"Why did he agree to that?"

"Because ever time I take care of Hotaru, I get to take her out on a date," Sasuke said kissing Tess' cheek and placing a cup of tea on the desk before walking back out of the office. Tess rolled her eyes when she saw the shocked look on Naomi's face.

"Take care of Hotaru?" Naomi finally managed to say.

"It's the only way to keep him off my back all day long," Tess replied with a shrug.

"That's the best you could think of!" Naomi cried appalled, Tess laughed and shook her head.

"No, he also has to do what ever I tell him for a couple of weeks," Tess said going back to work.

"Yeah but…really! I haven't trained you well enough if THAT'S all you could come up with!" Naomi stated grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to Tess' desk.

"What? Are you gonna help me?" Tess asked looking up as Naomi grabbed a pen.

"No, I'm going to design my wedding dress and watch you suffer," Naomi said with a sweet smile.

/That Afternoon\\

"YESSSSSSSSSS! TESS! IT WAS A YES!" A loud voice echoed through the Hokage Building (and no doubt the rest of the village heard as well) jolting Naomi awake from her nap.

"But I didn't eat the turtle! ….oh…what's going on?" Naomi asked rubbing the sleep from her eye. Tess was smiling and stood up to greet a bouncing Naruto as he ran through the door.

"He said yes and she said yes and YES!" Naruto cried grabbing Tess by the waist and lifting her up whilst spinning around.

"Who and why did someone say yes?" Naomi asked confused.

"Hiyashi-sama said yes to me asking for Hinata's hand in marriage!" Naruto cried jumping up and down as if he'd just won the lotto. Naomi stood silent for a second.

Keywords being _second_.

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! GOOD JOB!" Naomi screamed in happiness, joining the family hug.

"Now all that's left is to get Tessy hitched," Naomi said ruffling Tess' hair.

"Hey hey! Don't call me Tessy!" Tess stated batting Naomi's hand away.

/\\

"Here comes the bride…all dressed in white," Tess sang softly to herself as she walked through the large complex towards the girl's dressing room.

"Or should I say brides?" Tess mused to herself as she walked in, almost stumbling at the strong scent of hairspray and perfume.

"Tessy! You're here just in time!" Naomi stated grabbing onto Tess' arm and dragging her through everyone to a chair, where she sat her down for a lady to start working on her hair, another on her make-up, and two more on her hands and feet.

"Hey hey! I'm not the one getting married, how come I have to get pampered!" Tess asked distressed as the ladies worked away.

"Because you're at the wedding of the century! You have to look presentable," Naomi said smiling. She and Hinata had decided to get married on the same day, and to be fair to Suna and Konoha it was to be held at a historical complex on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. To have the Kazekage and Hokage married on the same day meant that there was a great bond between the two countries, and that was great politically and friendship wise.

"Yeah but….still," Tess said eyeing the several severe looking tools lying near-by.

"Finally! Done!" Naomi sighed happily as the veil was placed over her face. She and Hinata were at the back of the line, Kakashi's arm loop with Naomi's and Hinata's looped with her fathers. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hanabi all wore pale cream dresses with blue and red flowers. On Hinata's dress was a red transparent train, whilst Naomi's train was a transparent blue train. Blue to symbol Suna and Red to symbol Konoha.

"Ready?" Temari walked over to Naomi, she wore a blue dress and had red flowers, and was Naomi's maid of Honor with Tess, who (much to her dislike) was wearing a red dress carrying blue flowers.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Tess smiled.

When something disrupted them….

I'm not even going to bother with an Author's Note today :P


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Tess smiled.

When something disrupted them.

"Naomi? …are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out!" Temari stated grasping Naomi's shoulder. Naomi's head drooped for a second before she slowly looked back up, panting slightly.

"Sorry I just….spaced out for a minute," Naomi explained with a nervous smile.

"That's alright! Glad to have you back," Temari said smiling back; everyone sighed in relief that Naomi was alright, everyone except Tess who eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Tess stated with a smile. And so Temari and Tess pushed open the double doors to the outside. Sakura, Ino and Tenten walked up the aisle first, followed by Hotaru who held the rings in a basket full of white rose petals. Then it was Temari and Tess walking side by side. Tess looked up to see Naruto and Gaara standing either side of Tsunade who was the minster for the wedding. Next to Gaara was Kankuro, _without_ his purple make up, and Tess knew that several people had to do double-takes to be sure it was actually him. Next to Naruto was Sasuke, who winked at Tess when he caught her eye, before going back to looking at Naruto. Finally the music started to play, and Hinata and her father, and Naomi and Kakashi made their way up the aisle side by side.

"Your mother…would be so proud," Kakashi whispered into Naomi's ear and he kissed her cheek to pass her on to Gaara.

"I know…my brother Fai-Jin is smiling today as well," Naomi smiled and winked as Kakashi's eye grew wide. Naomi slipped her arm through Gaara's as he led her up the few steps to Tsunade. Naruto had done the same with Hinata and the two couples stood side by side.

"Hello all, we are gathered here today for the joining of not only two pairs of lovers, but the joining of two Nations. We are lucky to be living in such a great time of peace, and hopefully it will stay that way long after the current generation has passed. Today we join together The Kazekage Sabuto No Gaara to Hatake Naomi, and The Hokage Uzumaki Naruto to Hyuuga Hinata. If anyone opposes to either of these couples, please speak now or forever hold your breath," Tsunade spoke out. Naomi would never admit it to _anyone_, but she held her breath. She remembered when she and Tess were young and would write stories about getting married and how Tess seemed to love destroying her wedding in some disastrous way… Naomi was even killed off once. But no one spoke and Naomi silently let out her breath as Tsunade continued.

"The rings please," Hotaru walked forward with her basket and handed one box to Tess and one to Temari. Tess walked over to Naruto and Hinata and Temari to Gaara and Naomi. Handing the men their rings Tsunade continued.

"With the giving of these rings, do you both promise to love and cherish your girls forever and beyond?" Naruto and Gaara looked over their shoulders at each other, sharing a smile before turning back to their ladies.

"I do,"

'Woaah! Synchronization!' Naomi inwardly chuckled to herself as Gaara slipped the ring onto her finger, Naruto doing the same for Hinata.

"Ladies, do you both promise to love and cherish your boys forever and beyond?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata stuttered, with a facial expression that said she wouldn't ever leave Naruto.

"_Are you kidding? He's gonna have to use more than a sand shield to keep me away,"_ is what Naomi wanted to say. Instead she ended up smiling like a lunatic and nodding her head vigorously.

"Than I know pronounce, Hokage and Wife…and Kazekage and Wife, you may kiss your brides," The words barley left Tsunade's lips before Naomi was kissing Gaara with everything she had. The colossal roar of happiness and clapping went unnoticed to Naomi as tears started to stream down her face as her lips moved in time with Gaara's. Her chest was squeezing tightly and her head felt like it was about to explode when Gaara pulled back slightly.

"No passing out on me," He whispered breathlessly as he wrapped an arm around Naomi's waist and turned to face everyone. Naomi looked over to see Naruto tugging on his tie, trying to breathe easier as Hinata flushed bright red. Tess had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to jump for joy with happiness that could be seen around her.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating with one another and…well…_everyone _else. As close friends and family were getting ready to leave Ino and Sakura called out.

"FLOWER TOSS!"

"All the single ladies! In a big group please!" They both called as they pulled Naomi and Hinata up the few steps to the podium they were married on.

"Okay, both of you turn around then on three throw your flowers," Ino instructed as Sakura got all the single ladies into a big group below them.

"TESS! GET OVER THERE!" Temari called getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah!"

"Come on Tess!"

"You gotta go!"

"You're the only one in our age group that's not married!" Everyone froze at Naomi's comment as Tess flushed the same red as her dress. Suddenly Tess was lifted up and tossed over someone's shoulder. Looking down she saw the messy brown hair of…

"KIBA INUZUKA! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Tess yelled trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Nu uh, you gotta get married woman," Kiba smirked dropping her at the back of the group of giggling girls waiting to see who would get chosen. Tess tried to run but found that all of her friends had formed a ring around, preventing her from escaping.

"I'm not going to try to catch them!" Tess cried trying to keep a little of her dignity.

"Okay! READY!" A loud scream of quite a few girls was the answer.

"One…two…THREE!" Ino and Sakura cried together. Hinata and Naomi let the flower bundles in their hands flew over their heads, and of course due to Hinata's Byakugan she was able to see behind her and aim right for Tess' crossed arms. Needless to say Tess was _not _impressed when Hinata's bundle of flowers landed in her arms.

"Oooooh, Hinata!" Tess cried as a red line formed over her nose and cheeks.

"Hey wait a minute…where did the other flowers go?" Tenten asked looking around, and burst out laughing when she looked to her left…where Sasuke was standing…flowers stuck all through his hair, with Naomi's bundle in his hand.

This caused a train reaction as everyone turned to him. Sasuke coughed slightly, straightened his tie and walked over to Tess and placed the flowers in her hand as she laughed.

"KISS KISS!" Naomi's voice carried across the entire area and soon enough everyone was chanting it.

"Oh I am going to kill her," Tess said through her gritted teeth smile.

"Well…you could just kiss me?" Sasuke smirked looking down at her.

"Pfft, as if, you look like you just stuck your head into a flower pot," Tess remarked scoffing.

"Well…if that's the way you'll be," Before Tess had a chance to say anything he spun her around to face him and kissed her. Tess froze for a second, before closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around Sasuke's neck…and promptly stuff both bouquets down the back of his shirt.

"That's the way I will be, Flower Pot Man," Tess said flicking Sasuke's nose before walking off to find Naomi.

"Hehe…flower pot man," Naruto chuckled holding one hand over his mouth and the other pointing at Sasuke…who infact did look a lot like a flower pot.

"Oh can it blondie," Sasuke stated rolling his eyes and bumping his shoulder into Naruto's as he watched Tess talk to Naomi and Hinata animatedly. She waved her hand in his direction before turning to briefly looking at him. He smirked as she blushed, finding out he'd been staring at her, before she rolled her eyes and gave him a wink before turning back to Naomi and Hinata.

"Dude…we'd be related," Naruto stated staring at the three girls. Sasuke paused for a moment contemplating this fact, before shrugging.

"As long as you don't start calling me your brother," Sasuke stated walking off.

"Aww, come on! Why did ya take out all the fuuuun!" Naruto whined flowing him.

The rest of the night was spent partying, before everyone went their separate ways.

Naomi slept incredibly well that night, with her beloved holding her closer than ever before, his Teal eyes gazing down at her in a loving manor. A thought crossed Naomi's mind just as she was about to doze off.

'Wonder where Tess and Sasuke went…' deciding she didn't want to think about it and would rather tease Tess when she had facts; she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere else Red eyes also gazed down lovingly at a small body, and just as Tess went to sleep she decided she probably should have waited until _after _Naomi left before sneaking off.

'Oh well…she'll learn to deal with it,'

No matter who you are, where you come from, or what you look like, no matter if you have Teal eyes or Red eyes, when you find someone worth holding on to, you should make sure they know it forever…

Fin.

Author's Note: TADAAAAA! I really hope you liked it!

So….yeah XD

Love you all

AxM


End file.
